


Fix you

by Shelly3080



Category: Home and Away (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelly3080/pseuds/Shelly3080
Summary: So this has been brewing in my head for a little while... so I thought I would run with it see how it goes..
Relationships: Willow Harris/Alex Neilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

She rode the bike into a small little road... passed a sign that said welcome to Summer Bay.. 

Hmmm she thought probably a town full of come by ya singing nature loving peeps ..

She shrugged her shoulders a and put down her visor ...can't hurt for a look..

She pushed the trottle accelerating her speed enjoying the feel of wind and freedom running through her body as she flew down an empty road..

As she turned a corner beeeeeeeep... scraping gravel rang in her ears...suddenly she felt like she was flying towards the sun.

The freedom was replaced by a searing pain as she hit the hard surface last thing she heard was a cracking sound before darkness .

*********

Alex had just finished a long shift at the hospital and was looking forward to some time out. 

She had taken a shower and got into her favourite pyjamas planning a night in front of the TV finishing that series she was watching without falling asleep..

She put her phone down on the coffee table wishing she could turn it off but such were the joys of being an on call Dr in a small town.

She loved her job but it was a long week and she found herself saying please give me tonight...please. 

She made her way to the kitchen to heat up some leftover pasta . Always tastes better she thought and went back to the couch setting the bowl and cup of coffee down on the table before switching on the TV. 

She picked up the coffee taking a sip and then picked up the bowl getting comfy on the couch.

She twirled the pasta on the fork thinking how can something so yummy be so awkward to eat!!

As she lifted the food to her mouth...

Her phone lit up and she heard the ringtone that told her it was the hospital. 

Oh man you have got to be kidding me!!

She put down the bowl and answered the call 

Dr Neilson speaking....

No you're ok I was just...nevermind go on

Hmmm RTA is it?

Is she breathing?

I'm on my way...

Alex bolted off the couch grabbing her jacket and keys leaving her planned night on hold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my medical terminology I'm not a Doctor so winging it :)

Dr Alex puffed out a breath to compose herself as she waited for the lift doors to open .

She looked down at her attire jesus she muttered to herself the state of me...

The second the door pinged she switched on her Dr mode...

She ran down the corridor to the trauma....

Ok I'm here I'm here what do we have ..

For a split second the trauma team stopped mid activity at the sight before them...

Hello earth to people Alex clapped her hands yes I know can we move on please..

She grabbed a scrubs top and quickly ran behind a screen removed her jacket and top and slipped the scrubs over her head ... she emerged and made her way to the bed putting on some gloves and mask.

She watched the the badly injured woman for any signs of movmernt nothing ...she had her head strapped in to the foam head protector and a neckbrace. 

Several lacerations to her face and broken femurs

Alex noticed the leather on her body which had been cut for better access to her body..

Wow lady you've damaged more than your leathers here...

She took a little light and edged closer to the woman's face carefully lifting an eyelid and shining her light past the pupil briefly. And repeating it on the other side. 

Pupils are reactive ...

Has she been conscious at all 

No Dr her breathing is shallow and she not responding to pain she may have damaged her back 

Just at that moment the machines alarms sounded.

She's crashing!!

Alex began CPR on her chest 1 2.3 4 

We need the pads quickly...

Beeeeeeeep 

Alex continued to push on her chest as she was passed the paddles. 

Ok clear she placed them on the girls chest and she lifted slightly off the bed as the shock went through her body. 

Beeeeeeeep 

Come on please i didn't miss my night of marathon TV series watching for you to go and fucking die on me now not on my watch you hear me 

Ok go again charge to 200 .... clear again shockwaves through the strangers body 

Beep beep beeeeeeeep beep beep 

Ok we have a rhythm we need to get her to the operating room  
Does anyone know her name or if she has family I need to speak to?

No Sorry Alex she was found on the road alone severely injured bike was destroyed but the paramedics did manage to find her backpack in the back and took it with her in the ambulance...

Scumbag drove off and left her it looks like but a passerby found her and phoned for help..

Jez what is wrong with people she muttered shaking her head and steering the bed out of the door to and dashing to the operating room .

She left her in the hands of the surgical team as she went to change fully into scrubs and drop off her clothes in her office ...

She made her way to the room they had prepared in ICU for the young woman and she sat down on the chair writing her report. 

Little while later the porters entered the room with the girl surgery completed 

Alex was concerned that the surgeon had not given much hope for her regaining use of her legs given the injury to her spine but had repaired the broken bones and stitcheed up the lacerations. 

Lucky the helmet had protected her head from serious injuries. 

Alex thanked her colleague and went to the patients bedside making adjustments to the lines and monitors surrounding the girl. 

Well my little Jane doe lets see you prove us wrong hey ..

It was in that moment she took notice of this woman's beautiful dark hair and bronzed skin ... she shook the thought away immediately oh for goodness sake cop on Alex she scolded herself 

She tapped her on the hand... you rest now

She sat down on the chair once again and noticed the backpack beside her.

She was about to open it when a pang of guilt hit her..and she decided to leave it alone.

She did however see a tag that said property of Willow Harris. 

She wrote the name down on the chart. .

Reaching out her hand she placed it on Willow's come on now Willow you can do this...

Don't worry you're not alone I'm going to do everything I can to get you well again..

Alex decided she would stay with her for a little while and made herself comfy in the chair checking her phone...

Before she knew it she drifted off to sleep...


	3. Chapter 3

Alex squinted her eyes taking a groggy breath in her surroundings coming back into view ... 

She stretched her arms up bringing them back down to rub the sleep from her eyes. 

Beep Beep Beep Beep . 

She focued on the direction of the sound heart monitor echoing in the silence. 

She looked at her watch almost 6.am shaking her head she gave out to herself for falling asleep so long...

She stood up from the chair feeling the stiffness in her body ebb away as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other .

She ran her hands through her hair and tied it up away from her face using the elastic she wore on her right hand.

She looked at Willow and observed the monitors all was unchanged but stable.

Good enough Willow good enough .. she praised the still sleeping woman.. she lifted her hand gently checking her pulse.

She leaned closer checking the the bandages with her other hand. 

She paused for a moment reading Willows face with her eyes   
Still holding her hand..

Dr Neilson what are you still doing here... did you even go home 

Alex jumped slightly at the voice backing away from Willows face and snatched her hand away as if she had been caught doing something she shouldn't...

What no ..Hi Jasmine...I was on call and I got called from home in and this is my RTA patient .. and I stayed to monitor her...

Jasmine walked over to the bed reading the notes ... she left the clipboard back and proceeded to fix the blankets and pillows 

Well hello Ms Willow my names Jasmine ill be at your beck and call she said to the still unconscious woman.

Wow you're pretty ain't ya 

Alex smiled at the sweet conversation and silently agreed at her observations.

Hey Dr Alex do you think she is ok for fluids ?

Alex snapped back into Dr mode ammm yeah I reckon an Iv would help her and we need to keep monitoring her pain reaction.

Yeah sure on it ...

You should head home get some rest. .. you look tired 

Oh cheers!! Alex laughed but she didn't disagree. 

Ok but I'll be back for my shift later.. just if anything happens in the meantime ...call me.

Yeah for sure no worries.. Alex picked up her things from the chair and hesitated looking at the backpack she decided to take it with her for safe keeping. 

She turned to leave the room hesitant once more for some reason. 

Go on go she's fine don't worry....

Alex dismissed her hesitation and said of course she's got you ! She smiled and left the room putting the backpack over her shoulder...

She went back to her office and picked up her clothes and jacket before making her way home. 

******

Alex entered her house everything was as she had left it she sighed as she spied the bowl of cold pasta and scummy cup of cold coffee. 

Better luck next time hey..

She made her way to her bedroom closing the door she laid the backpack on the floor. 

She removed her scubs and got into the shower...

As the hot water cascaded down her body she lifted her face to let it wash away the tension and stiffness she closed her eyes at the sensation..

Suddenly an image flashed in her mind of a woman with long flowing black hair and bronzed skin smiling at her...

She gasped shaking it off putting her hand on the tiled wall. 

Shit she gasped....

******

Back at the hospital Willow was sleeping her deep sleep images of a dusty road flashed in her mind ... her eyes twitched as she felt like she was riding on her bike but something was holding her ...

Her eyes twiched again who was that voice like an Angel calling her 

Come on Willow you can do it...

She felt like riding towards the voice...

Am I dying...

I'll keep going 

Suddenly she saw a bright light and took a big breath 

Something was in her throat and she tried to cough...

Her eyes opened staring at a ceiling unable to move 

Suddenly pain ripped through her head and a tear left her eye...

Where am I she thought 

She heard a voice say call Dr Neilson quick...


End file.
